


The Groupchat (kind of a crack fic ??)

by WlNCHESTER



Category: My Chemical Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 19:46:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11996712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WlNCHESTER/pseuds/WlNCHESTER
Summary: This fic is about the texts in MCR's groupchat (these texts aren't real, though !!) also its p short !





	The Groupchat (kind of a crack fic ??)

 Gerard, Frank, Ray and Mikey were new to groupchats. So, this is what happened when they tried to figure out the groupchat. (i made them sound so new and weird loolololol)

 

 **gerardway:** hi i made a groupchat

 **frankiero:** what is this

**raytoro has left the groupchat.**

**mikeyway:** how do we make him come back

 **gerardway:** i dont know i forgot

 **frankiero:** let me google it 

 **frankiero:** ok i know how

**frankiero has invited raytoro to the groupchat.**

**mikeyway:** lol

**gerardway has shared a picture with the groupchat.**

[insert pic of a cat blankly staring at a hat]

 **raytoro:** is that your cat

 **gerardway:** yes

 **frankiero:** i like dogs better

**frankiero has shared a picture with the groupchat.**

[insert pic of a chihuahua]

 **raytoro:** dog

 **frankiero:** yeah its mine

 **mikeyway:** im cold

 **frankiero:** good

 **raytoro:** get a blanket

 **gerardway:** sorry lindsey said she wants to join

 **frankiero:** no 

**gerardway has invited lindseyway to the groupchat.**

**frankiero:** hi

 **lindseyway:** hi i read chat history 

 **raytoro:** lol busted

 

**Author's Note:**

> This isnt their real messages !!!!


End file.
